Meeting Again
by Lillinette
Summary: Bakugo never thought he would see him again. Not there. Not at the Hero License Exam. But most of all, what the hell was quirkless Deku doing with Shiketsu uniform? Inspired by /niro y/status/861735486838104068?s 21 and /works/12376809/chapters/28154364. I am not an English native speaker, please forgive any errors. Enjoy!


The sound of the marching group resounded loudly in the dull morning around U.A. 1-A students.

Bakugo was annoyed, wondering what they were waiting for: he really wanted to get his temporary license as the damn pro-hero he was.

His classmates were excitedly screaming their damn school motto when an even more excited – and weird – guy appeared next to them yelling "PLUS ULTRA!".

A veil of awkwardness enveloped every student of 1-A, some looking worried over the new guy intruding in their "class quality time" - as round face called it - before the exam.

"Inasa-san, quit intruding like that. It's an annoyingly rude behavior".

"Of course, of course! GOMMENASAI!" Yelled Inasa, immediately bowing and banging his forehead on the floor.

Bakugo cringed when he saw the blood slipping out his forehead.

Both classes were very still and observing Inasa bowing repeatedly: U.A. Students were just worried for the increasing purple bruise on the yelling guy's forehead, while Shiketsu students were just keeping their posture and formation, hands behind their straight backs.

It was in the middle of all this that Bakugo noticed familiar green hair: for the first time after one year he thought he saw a ghost. Firstly annoyed because his concentration swayed, he took a second look and focused on the face of the green haired guy: he had freckles. He had green eyes. He had a really familiar baby face he hardly forgot after their middle school graduation. A face he knew he dreamed about more than he was willing to admit.

In a way or another, Midoriya Izuku was always present in the back of his mind.

"T-the fuck...DEKU!"

This time around, 1-A students looked over where their explosive classmate was cursing under his breath.

"Ah, Kacchan, fancy seeing you here." said Midoriya sarcastically. Really, _he_ was the genius quirk user of their old middle school, the only one being accepted by U.A. It shouldn't be _fancy_ to see him there, hours away from getting his provisional license as pro-hero. The real question was what the actual fuck was Deku doing there. In Shiketsu. At the same Hero license exam as Bakugo.

Both classes looked over the green haired guy – the blond girl next to him murmuring a surprised "Deku?" to his classmate. Midoriya just smiled and whispered something, making the girl smile.

For once Bakugo was speechless and – as Ashido suggested to an amused Kaminari - "broken".

"Do you know Bakugo...errrr what is your name?"

Kirishima – the fucker – dared to ask Deku while Bakugo was still trying to start up again his higher brain functions.

Deku smiled a condescending smile before answering with a neutral voice and unreadable eyes.

"Midoriya Izuku, Shiketsu High School, nice to meet you. Yes I know him, we were childhood friends, but now we are not anymore".

Bakugo froze again in the middle of his cursing. Deku's eyes had never been so empty, so illegible for him. He had known him for years – all their lives. He knew everything about Deku, about his dreams, what he liked – even if a small part of him always rejected those thoughts. Bakugo knew Deku was always full of life and he never showed weakness nor he didn't show nothing. Not even when he bullied him – hard, another part of him added.

"Enough with the troubles, Shiketsu match on!"

As one body, Deku's class started to move, keeping their composure and rigor – something Iida envied them.

"Wait...WAIT DEKU! The fuck are you doing here? Why are you taking the hero license exam? Answer me you fucker!"

Bakugo almost knocked off Kaminari while he screamed after Midoriya – some would say he was so desperate to talk to the other boy he didn't even know who he was walking over.

Bakugo obviously would deny that. He was not desperate, even if his voice and face were _desperate_ enough.

Midoriya stopped and turned his head enough to face Bakugo.

He watched him for a second, analyzing his former childhood friend from head to toe and obtaining enough informations to know Bakugo was a breath away from exploding – literally, his hands were twitching dangerously and small pops could be heard going off.

Keeping his neutral face, Midoriya inclined – cutely, something inside Bakugo's brain added – his curly head a little bit before answering with a tolerant tone:

"...I think it's obvious why I am here. To be an hero. To win over them all. That's why I am here."

Turning fully towards class 1-A, Midoriya spoke the last words with a glint of challenge while his classmates – Shiketsu – looked over them all trying to intimidating class 1-A.

"We have the same objective as you: to be the number one hero of all times".

Turn his back to them, Midoriya moved away from class 1-A and Bakugo speechless form.

Heterochromatic eyes followed the green haired head when he walked away. Something inside him awakened, a spark that had been dormant for years: he didn't know why he was mildly interested in Midoriya "Deku" Izuku. He just knew that he needed to learn more.

Just because he would be competition in the future. Yes, the interest was surely because of that.

Inasa waited some seconds before approaching Zuku and asking him in an uncharacteristically serious tone the question which heaved his mind.

"Yo 'Zuku...was that _Kacchan_?"

Midoriya just glanced sideway to him and nodded, face straight as if he wasn't talking about the bully kid who almost made him jump from a roof.

"I understand. Are you ok?"

This time Midoriya smiled a real smile before answering his best friend – the one who helped him with more than homework and quirk improvement, the one who knew about One for All.

"Of course I am. I have a quirk, I am gonna get my provisional license and I am part of the best Wonder Duo of all Japan. What could go wrong?"

Inasa puffed out his chest, feeling tears coming to his eyes before turning fully with his body towards Midoriya and screaming at the top of his lungs capacity: "I AM SO GRATEFUL TO BE PART OF THE WONDER DUO WITH YOU MIDORIYA DAUNTLESS IZUKU! LET'S SMASH TOGETHER!"

"...Inasa-kun, calm down before they tie you up _again_." Said Izuku smiling.

Yes, everything was ok, he was ok, his mind was ok. He knew he was doomed to see Kacchan again – both being in the Hero business now – but he wasn't ready for the shit-storm that his childhood acquaintance was surely going to throw on him about his quirk. Or not quirkless status.

Breathing deeply, Midoriya didn't spare a glance behind him. He felt red burning eyes trying to set fire to his back, but he ignored them. Just like he had always ignored his feelings for the explosive hero.


End file.
